


輕鬆的早晨

by amamitouko



Series: 甜蜜的小事情 [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, 甜文, 關係建立
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 即使現在他們擁有彼此，他們仍很擅於保持理性地待在一塊。





	輕鬆的早晨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541798) by [Lokisgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame). 



臉頰上溫柔的碰觸如晨光傾瀉她眼簾般。只是一句低語，一個親吻印上她的顴骨。"史卡利，六點半囉。"

翻身伸展，她在被單間蠕動，還懶散不願被叫醒。

"嘿，"手探近床被中溫暖碰觸。

"早，"她呢喃，意識開始清晰，抓住他的手將之拉上床。這雙手在夜晚屬於她的，不過在早晨這歸屬權還是可以商量的。

"我接到一通電話，他們需要我們到警局去。"他的話語中盡是職責與理由，但行為卻與言語相違。赤裸的臂膀、凌亂的髮，頭擱在她胸前。他一個沉重的嘆息令她發笑。

"你還好嗎？"她問，手臂圈住他，因為這正是她想要做的事。

"是呀"，他親吻她的掌，青髭刮撓她的皮膚，"我只想結束這個案子。"

"那就是我們之所以會在這裡的原因，"她邊摩娑的他的背邊說。

"我們得起身了。"

"再一會，"她細聲地說，更蹭向他。

"你想要路上買個早餐嗎？"

"咖啡就好，"她微笑，一根指頭沿著他的背脊滑動。

"他們局裡的咖啡實在難喝的驚人。"

"可不是，"她把頭後仰，讓他可以倚近，他的唇貼在她的頸項、她的嘴角。

他負在她身上，他們倆都累壞了但也準備好面對這一天，希望今天能有他們所需要的突破。微笑著，她將他的臀拉過來一點。

"來吧，史卡利探員，"他嘆息，把自己從她的手臂及雙腿間掙開，"該是出門抓壞人的時候了。"

"我想我許要一個甜甜圈支持我幹正事，"他開玩笑的聲音悶悶地迴盪在淋浴間。

即使現在他們擁有彼此，他們仍很擅於保持理性地待在一塊。


End file.
